Go The Distance
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: She looked up at them with sad eyes, "I'm fine. I can take care of it" She smiled and turned to leave, but was stopped by two angry voices. "You can't do everything alone!" She just smiled and walked away, as tears fell from her darkening eyes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Go The Distance**_

_**Summary: She looked up at them with sad eyes, "I'm fine. I can take care of it" She smiled and turned to leave, but was stopped by two angry voices. "You can't do everything alone!" She just smiled and walked away, as tears fell from her darkening eyes.**_

_**Crossover: Hetalia/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/America/Canada**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Warning: This has mentions of abuse. So if you don't like don't read! ^-^**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome held her friend closer to her as she looked at the doors in front of her. It was her first time to go to a meeting with the other Countries. Her Government didn't like her to leave their sites. It was like they wanted to hide her or something. She wasn't totally sure though.

She knew if they knew she was here they would be mad, but she wanted to know about the others that were said to be like her.

She had to know.

She had to know that she wasn't a freak. That she was like other people, or Countries. She had to know, if she didn't she knew that she wouldn't be able to rest.

She needed to know that she was normal.

"Ne, Akuma. Will everything be ok?" Kagome whispered to her furry friend. The baby mountain lion gave a small grown before indicating towards the door.

"Yeah, I know…but …I know they said not to come here…" Kagome paused looking down at her best friend, "I need to know more about what I am…."

She was only told the bare minimum about the Countries when she was found. They hid her away to fast to let her find out on her own.

They had told he she was a Country, but she needn't worry about anything. That they would take care of everything, all she needed to do was look pretty and smile.

She didn't want to do that anymore though.

In her studies she learned all she could.

Reading was what she did to pass the time when she was locked up. She read about far off lands. Fantasy.

Romance.

_Freedom_

She wanted that.

Craved it beyond belief, but she didn't know how to achieve it.

"Akuma…"Kagome mumbled, feeling tears well up in her eyes, "I don't want to go back…I made it all the way here….and…." She hid her face in her friend's fur, letting some of the tears fall. She had come here when she knew she shouldn't and couldn't leave now that she was this far.

She was soooo close.

All she had to do was open the door.

Kagome took a deep breath and cracked the door and peeked in, she could see all the Countries. She recognized them from the files.

England

France

America

Russia

Italy

German

Those were the ones there so far. One was missing…

Ca-

Before she could finish her thoughts she heard a pair of footsteps running towards her direction, and the next thing she knew she yelped as she felt someone run into her causing them both to fall into the cracked door and it opening as she and the other person fell to the ground with a loud thud.

The people in the room all turned to the noise to see a pile on the floor. This was something that didn't happen every day.

"EH, sorry!" The man hurriedly got up from on top of her making Kagome groan and sit up with a confused Akuma still in her arms.

"What's going on here?" someone asked, looking from the man who fell on her and Kagome who sat on the floor with a dazed look on her face.

The man who asked the question frowned, looking at the two, "Who are you two?"

Kagome shook her head snapping herself out of her daze, and looked at the room in slight fear, as she heard the person who knocked her over grumble out a, "I'm Canada!"

The whole room looked at Kagome next, who hurriedly got off the floor, "Um….I..er…" She looked up to see them looking at her with curiosity.

She knew she shouldn't be here….but this was her chance. She could find out about Countries. The things her Government didn't tell her about.

"I umm….I'm Niue"

* * *

**_Yuki Note: Hope everyone enjoys the chapter! _**

**_Read and Review! _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Go The Distance**_

_**Summary:She looked up at them with sad eyes, "I'm fine. I can take care of it" She smiled and turned to leave, but was stopped by two angry voices. "You can't do everything alone!" She just smiled and walked away, as tears fell from her darkening eyes.**_

_**Crossover: Hetalia/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/America/Canada**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Warning: This has mentions of abuse. So if you don't like don't read! ^-^**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

The room was silent as they stared at Kagome. This was making her take a step back and get ready to run, but she held her ground. She couldn't show fear.

She may only be seventeen and considered a kid, but she could hold herself as an adult. She had to, if she didn't she would come off weak and Kagome couldn't afford that.

"ummm…" Kagome looked at the room that was looking at her with wide eyes, but before she knew it she was in someone's arms. She fidgeted for a few seconds waiting for someone to say something, "ummm….I guess I'll leave then…"

Before she could leave though, she was glomped from behind, as a cheerful voice said, "Nooo! Niue can't go. Niue just arrived!"

Kagome froze in his embarrassed, not knowing what to do. She wasn't used to people hugging her. It was different.

"Let her go Italy!" A commanding voice said, ripping the male from Kagome. Which Kagome was happy with.

"NO! Italy wants to make Niue stay!" the man now known as Italy yelled, struggling to get free from the other man.

The other man, Germany if Kagome remembered correctly from the files, glared at Italy, "Italy behave." His mind wasn't on Italy though, he was going over what this girl, Niue, as she said could have gone unnoticed.

Kagome turned around and looked at them, biting her lip as another person stepped forward, "Sit…we have things to talk about it seems."

'_England if I'm correct_.' She thought, Nodding let him, lead her to the meeting table. Her mind going a mile a minute

Kagome sat down as instructed waiting for England to start talking again. She liked them already, they seemed nice. Nothing like the people she knew.

"Ok, so you said your Niue?" England asked, looking over the shy looking girl, "I didn't think there was a Humanoid form for it yet…."

Kagome looked up, shifting slightly, "My Government…they didn't want anyone to know…but.." She saw the looks of confusion around the room.

"But?" France asked, he was in serious mode, which didn't happen very often.

Kagome bit her lower lip, "I wanted to meet others like me….I was never there were others until a year ago…" She knew she shouldn't tell them…but she couldn't lie. She really wanted to get to know them.

People like her.

Ones who were different, but the same at the same time.

Her eyes shinned with happiness as she looked at them; she had been wanting to meet them ever since she heard about them. Finally, she has people to relate to.

America was the one to interrupt the young girls' thoughts, "How could you not know about the other countries." His eyes were narrowed, and frown on his usually smiling face. There was more to this, something was off. He could feel it.

He wasn't a hero for nothing!

Smiling softly she looked down at her hands, "I was found by my Government when I was rather young. They kept me to themselves. Not wanting to let the word out. Thinking that if people knew I would get taken from Niue to be raised by one of you…." She paused, and gave a sigh before continuing, " They never told me much when I was growing up. When I turned sixteen I was getting more curious about my life. I wanted to know why I was so different…..they told me….i had no clue."

Kagome heard the intake of breath; she could guess they never encountered a country that didn't know. She could feel the tears starting to form, as thoughts went through her head.

Her Government was right.

She was weird…..

A Freak.

Not even the other countries were close to what she was like.

"They never told you?" England asked, appalled. This girl had the right to know who she was….WHAT she was.

Her Government took that away.

There was a reason Countries were raised by other Countries. Only certain information could be learned from humans, and raised by one of their own they learn what they need to about being a good and respectable Country.

That was taken from her.

Something had to be done.

England looked towards France who gave him a nod.

France put on a smile, "My dear, fille. You must be starving. Let Papa France cook you something!"

Kagome looked up at the man, he was different than what she would think of another Country. Then again she didn't really know what to expect when she arrived.

"Um…." Before she could say anything she was dragged out of the room. Leaving behind a room that was going to help her in more ways than she knew.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Go The Distance**_

_**Summary: She looked up at them with sad eyes, "I'm fine. I can take care of it" She smiled and turned to leave, but was stopped by two angry voices. "You can't do everything alone!" She just smiled and walked away, as tears fell from her darkening eyes.**_

_**Crossover: Hetalia/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/America/Canada**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Warning: This has mentions of abuse. So if you don't like don't read! ^-^**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome sat in a kitchen watching France move around and humming as he cooked. This was a site she never would have thought to see.

Someone cooking for her.

It was nice.

Comforting even.

She learned to cook at a young age, and it was nice to have someone else cook for her. She smiled as she saw him wink at her and turn the radio on.

"One cannot cook without good music!" France gave her a smile before turning back to cooking. He was making her something quick and easy so they could talk.

The young girl shouldn't be questioned by a room full of guys! It was unbecoming for a young girl to be surrounded by men.

He felt protective over her for some reason, and he had wanted a little girl around to spoil and dress up.

He could see all the shopping trips in the future! All the cute dresses she could wear! She was going to be the cutest girl anyone came across, if he had anything to do with it.

" Ne, France…" Kagome started but was he stopped her.

"No no! Its papa!" he told her putting the eggs on a plate and placing it in front of her, "It's not France Kitten, its Papa!"

Kagome blinked and said nothing. She didn't know what to say to that. She never had a parental figure the words were foreign to her, as well as the very thought of having a father.

She had always wished for one when she was younger. Kagome remembered all the nights she prayed for a family like other kids.

Her Government always kept her in the dark though. She never understood why until a year ago. It hurt for her to say it but her Government didn't think they needed Humanoid countries.

They thought them useless, and wanted to get rid of them all. Kagome knew she was hated by her caretakers, or Government when she grew up.

It took forever for her to find out why.

Sixteen long years to find out.

Was she selfish to wish she wished harm on her own country?

Did this make her a bad person?

Blinking she brought herself out of her thoughts and looked at France. He was nice, maybe she could trust him.

He was like her.

Kagome smiled, blushing slightly; yes she could get to like him.

France smiled leaning in and winking as he handed her a fork, "Say, Thank you Papa." He saw the blush starting to form on her cheek and just smiled. She was adorable. He just wanted to glomp her and keep her all to himself.

Blushing still she took the fork, whispering, "Thank you…papa…" This caused her whole face to go red and hide behind her hair.

France gave a laugh and glomped Kagome, "You are too cuuuute~"

Kagome blushed under his attention, and took a bite of egg. It was good.

"Its good." Kagome whispered still in his arms. Her eyes shinned with happiness, she has had eggs before but these taste different.

Was this cooked with, Love? That is what makes it taste good. She has heard stories from the books she read but never believed it.

_'I wonder…' _she looked at France who was looking at her with adoration. She flashed him a smile, and laughed at his face.

She could get used to this.

Smiling.

Laughing.

Happiness.

These were things that were rare for her, and she liked it, to be able to show all her emotions without getting scolded.

It was relieving!

"Thank You, papa!" She smiled bigger, taking another bite of the eggs. She never saw the shocked face of France which turned into a big smile.

France watched the girl eat the eggs with a smile on her face. He had a feeling that she was deprived of a lot of things.

Smiling sadly he continued to watch over her.

He would protect her from now on, with all he had.

This girl deserved it.

Just to get that smile on her face again, he would protect her.

He would protect this girl's smile.

Laughing he picked up the fork and smirked, "Say ah!"

Laughing Kagome did as told; it was nice to act like this. It was nice!

She wished for this to last for a long time, but for some reason she knew it wouldn't so she would relish in it while she could.

In the meeting room everything was silent. Today had turned out different than they all would have though.

A new country and from the sounds of it she was an abused country. They needed to get to the bottom of this, and fast.

"What should be do?" England asked, eyes flashing to his fellow countries. They all stayed silent for a couple of minutes not knowing what to say.

"We keep her of course!" America yelled, breaking everyone out of the silence that had settled over them.

England glared at him, "That was a given you bloody idiot." He had to wonder how he came out like he was even when he raised him.

"Then I am stating it!" he grinned, he was going to protect her. He was a hero and he would prove it by protecting the girl.

"We should send her to live with another country for now, to help her understand things." Germany put in, frown on his face. He hadn't expected this to happen to a country. They had always been raised by another country for this very reason.

Humans could do such harmful things to them.

A lot of them agreed with this, "Then who should she live with?" This caused everyone to stiffen.

They all wanted to raise a country. It wasn't often a new one was found.

Everyone was glaring at one another, today would be a very long meeting it seemed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Go The Distance**_

_**Summary: She looked up at them with sad eyes, "I'm fine. I can take care of it" She smiled and turned to leave, but was stopped by two angry voices. "You can't do everything alone!" She just smiled and walked away, as tears fell from her darkening eyes.**_

_**Crossover: Hetalia/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/America/Canada**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Warning: This has mentions of abuse. So if you don't like don't read! ^-^**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome smiled, putting the now clean dishes away, she could feel eyes from France watching her every movement. She didn't mind though, it was nice to have a friendly gaze on her instead of the heated angry ones she was used too.

"You have questions….don't you?" Kagome asked, closing the cabinet, turning to look at France who gave her a small smile.

"That I do, but I can tell you don't want to tell…do you?" France asked, his eyes locking with her own. Kagome didn't want to tell him about her past, but he made her smile and laugh. That was something she hadn't really got to do before. She could tell him some….but not everything.

No….not everything.

Taking a seat across from him at the table, she smiled softly, "I can tell you some….I am not ready to trust you enough to tell you everything."

Kagome didn't know how those words stung the older man. Countries fought, that much was true, but they always trusted one another if something big happened. No matter how much their countries fought, they all knew they were the closest thing to family they had.

"How about an exchange then, maybe you don't trust me." France reached across the table and patted her on the head. His eyes narrowed though after patting her head, he saw the small flitch.

So some of his suspicions were true, not good.

Not good at all.

Kagome nodded, keeping quiet waiting for him to ask the first question. She didn't feel like asking first, that and she knew that his question was going to be harder to answer than the ones she had for him.

France was silent for a few seconds before asking his question, "How were you treated growing up?" Seeing Kagome freeze he knew he asked the right question. He needed to get her to trust him, maybe if he understood her more than she would.

Taking a deep breath Kagome averted her eyes to the table, she didn't like her childhood, but there was this feeling she could trust the man in front of her. She didn't like it, but maybe she should trust her instincts.

They have never steered her wrong before….so why would they now.

"My childhood was different than normal people. I know that for years of watching and observing people. I was found when I was three years old, then locked away from the rest of the world." She paused her fingers playing with the tips of her hair, "I grew up, locked away from people, and when I did go out I was looked on as something..." Kagome paused she didn't know how to say it.

"As what?" France questioned, but he had a feeling he already knew. He knew how humans were. Some humans he had met didn't like him, thinking having a humanoid country was not needed; that the countries were something not normal.

"….I remembers the names the kids gave me, and some the adults did too. I always healed fast….learned things at an alarming rate. Knew things I shouldn't." She paused for a moment wetting her lips, "Freak…abomination…..not normal….something that should be locked away forever….Those were a lot of things that went with my name."

France eyes narrowed at those names, he was right. There was something else he needed to be sure of, but he didn't want to bring it up today. He would talk to the others before he asked anymore questions.

Kagome averted her eyes from France when he told her to continue, "I was first found in Japan, or that is what they told me. My name was Kagome Higurashi, but was always called by my country name by everyone. Never my name." She really didn't want to say more, so she took a deep breath; she wanted to get this over with, "When I turned sixteen, they said I could have one gift. I asked for them to tell me what I was. Why I was so different."

France sighed, he had a feeling there was more than what she was saying but it was enough for now. He was happy with what she gave him.

"They told me. They told me how each country had a humanoid form. Not every country had one yet, but there were still a lot of them. They didn't tell me a lot of information…but I researched for a year to find a way to meet you. Hoping that you all could tell me more of what I am…why I am here." Kagome finished quietly. She hoped that was enough information him. That was all she was giving for now.

"Thank you for telling me…" France told her, small smile gracing his face. He needed to go talk to the others about this, "How about I take you to a room to rest….we can talk more later."

Kagome nodded, letting him lead her out of the kitchen and down the hall. He stopped in front of a door with the word France on it, "Use my room for now, take a nap. I'll be back in a bit." He patted her on the head, before leaving her on her own.

Kagome blinked as she watched him walk down the hall, and disappear into the conference room. Taking another breath she frowned, she still needed to get Akuma back. She was still in that room, she would have to do that later.

Opening the door to the room she decided a nap would do her good, maybe some of her worries would be gone then.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 

France came into the conference room with a sight, he was going to have to talk to the others. They needed to get the girl out of her country. She needed to learn about what she was and what was expected of her.

"France…where is Niue?" the chipper voice of Italy brought him out of his musing. The fighting that was happening in the room stopped and looked at France.

Sighing France sat down, "She is in my room, hopefully taking a nap." His eyes looked towards England then the rest of the room, "I did learn something though."

This brought the whole room in; they wanted to know more about the new country. England who looked at France frowned, something wasn't right.

"What did you learn, because by the look you have on your face, it wasn't something good." England asked frown on his face. Eyes trying to calculate what happened between France and the younger country.

France sighed, "Her name is Kagome…Kagome Higurashi. She was found originally in Japan. It seems like he should have been the one to care for her by that information."

The room stilled, waiting for the rest of the information. He had a bad feeling if he blurted out some of the information and suspicions he had all hell would break loose though the countries.

"There is sovthing else, no?" Russia asked, his usually smile not in place. He knew France was keeping some information.

Shifting France, glanced at the people in the room, "No there is more. She is abused…that is a for sure thing. I know she was mentally abused, and when I to pat her on the head, she flinched. I am guessing she was physically abused too."

The whole room was silent before all hell broke thought. Abusing a country, something none of them would forgive someone for doing.

Hell had just opened, and the world was going to see it first had.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Go The Distance**_

_**Summary: She looked up at them with sad eyes, "I'm fine. I can take care of it" She smiled and turned to leave, but was stopped by two angry voices. "You can't do everything alone!" She just smiled and walked away, as tears fell from her darkening eyes.**_

_**Crossover: Hetalia/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/America/Canada**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Warning: This has mentions of abuse. So if you don't like don't read! ^-^**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**x-X-x**_

"So what are we going to do?" France asked the room, everything had quieted down some now, but still nothing had been planned out as of yet. They were dealing with something that had never happened before.

An abused country, and a country who didn't know they were a country most of her life.

England sighed, running a hand over his face, "I think we should get all the countries together. This can't be left as it is. Her Government has to pay for what they did. We all know why other countries are raised by other countries." He paused looking around the room at the tiered faces around him, "From what France learned she was suppose to be raised by Japan, so I would think we should get a hold of him first and explain the situation."

Germany nodded, "That would be a good idea, since she would have been his colony, he should decide what root we should take. From now on though, she should be cared for by him, if he agrees."

Murmurs of agreement rang through the room; they had a semi plan for now. At least this way they could take a little more time planning as the countries all gathered.

"We will set up an emergency world meeting. Everyone should start getting things ready. I will go call Japan and inform him of what is happening." France told the room, he got up from his seat and glance around the room quick.

Everyone was getting up and moving.

To make calls.

They had an emergency world conference to schedule.

Leaving the room he headed to his room, he would grab his cell phone and call Japan. He wasn't really looking forward to that conversation though.

He already knew hell was going to happen from what has happened to Kagome, but add in a country who was originally going to care for her….he knew that things were going to get messy.

He felt no pity for Neui's Government though. He just hoped this would be over fast so Kagome could start to have a semi normal life, well as normal as a life for a country can get.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0

Kagome sat curled up in the warm bed; she was sleepy but just couldn't seem to fall asleep. Every time she closed her eyes she kept seeing flashes from her past. Talking to France about her past had brought things she didn't want to remember back.

How she wished she could have been raised by one of her own kind. Her life would have been so different.

So much more…._happy_.

Kagome gave a soft smile thinking about how her Government was going to act when they found out she was missing.

It served them right.

She had finally escaped, and she hoped it stayed that way. Kagome didn't know how long it would be before they would be out searching for her. Her Government thought of her as a doll, something that didn't think for itself.

They were wrong though. She thought and planned a lot, she just knew when to keep her mouth shut. Something she learned early on.

Never talk back.

Giving a sigh, she sat up, "I am never going to fall asleep with my brain going a mile a minute." Sighing again Kagome got up from the bed and slipped her shoes back on.

She might as well find something to do while she was here. Kagome didn't know how long the meeting would be, but she guessed it would be a while from the looks she got from everyone in the room.

"I wonder if they have a library here…."She muttered to herself, opening the door and looking down the hall both ways.

It was empty.

Kagome frowned and hurried out and closed the door behind her. She would find the library one way or another, if not it gave her something to do at least….right?

She walked down the halls silently, looking at everything and taking it in. If she did this, she could memorize the layout to the building faster. This way she could find her way back to the correct room.

She had been walking around for about five minutes before she turned a corner and she gave a squeak as she ran into someone falling on the floor.

Blinking she looked up and blushed slightly at the two men staring down at her.


End file.
